Devious Temptations
by hedgehoggirl0625
Summary: The Sonic Crew Are Humans! Spare Mee Pleasee! WHOLE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Get Set, GO

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**1. Get Set, GO**

* * *

The Sonic Crew Are Humans! Spare Mee Pleasee! Amy was a normal teenager, living in Mobius. She soon takes interest in a certain student in the school. He was simply irrevocably handsome, what girl can argue? But there was something more to him, something dangerous, something tempting. And Amy isn't going to leave that unsolved, even if it kills her.

* * *

Amy sighed, letting her newly dyed pink hair flow down past her shoulders. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes and fixed the red ribbon in her hair. She rolled down the window of her mother's car. "Do I _have _to go?" Amy sighed putting her palm under her chin. She looked to the left at her mother's face. "Mom, do I?" 

"Yes, sugar pie." Amy's mother looked fantastic, her hair long and wavy. Long eye lashes, skinny fingers, and bright green eyes. Good thing Amy inherited that from her mom. Amy had to admit it; her eyes were the best feature.

They finally arrived at the train station. "I'll miss you." Her mother sighed slowing down the car.

"I'll miss you too," Amy tried to smile. "But, you know, you can turn this car around, and I don't have to go visit Trevor."

"Now, sweetie, your dad was out here in his vacation. I think it is best if you visit him for awhile."

Amy sighed shaking her head, she unbuckled the seat belt. "It was your fault you divorced him. If you wanted me to visit him more often, maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him." Amy's bright emerald eyes were now dark jade color. She narrowed her eyes.

Her mother was flushed with anger. "Amy Rose." She stated.

Uh-oh. Wrong move.

"I'm sorry." Her mother's eyes suddenly droop down. She sighed. "I know, but still. He _is_ your father. And all I want for you is to bond with him, he _misses_ you."

Amy suddenly felt guilty. "No, mom. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have spoken that way to you."

Her mother always had a way to persuade people, it was like in her gene. Too bad Amy didn't inherit _that_.

"Tell Trevor I said hi, all right?" Amy's mother kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Amy simply said, and stepped out of the car. Her white skirt blowing due to the wind, and her blue tank top perfectly still, also she wore brown cowboy boots. She unloaded her suitcase from the back trunk. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She waved her hand in the air, signaling for her to go.

Amy sighed and spun around. _'It's going to be a long day…' _she mused.

It was a long train ride to Mobius from the harbor. She was worried how her father might react when he sees her. It's been 16 years, 16 _very_ long years. She gulped down her fear and tried to think of what she is going to do there. Sure, Mobius seem an okay place to live, but she never imagined it with her father.

---

Trevor was very optimistic when she arrived. Her father couldn't stop saying that he misses her, loved that she came, and anything in that category.

Amy smiled and gave him a hug. Trevor was fairly surprised, but hugged her back.

"I miss you Amy."

"I miss you too, dad." Amy _never_ used Trevor in his face.

"Well, let me help you with your bags." Her father carried some bags into the house, and Amy followed. "Thanks." Her father heard her say, and he smiled.

Amy followed her father up the stairs and he opened her room. Amy gasped as she notice how familiar this room looked; it was her old room back when she was small. Her room pretty much stayed the same as it always did. But instead of a crib, there was a bed, and instead of a changing table was a desk that had a computer on it. She noted that she can easily use that to communicate with her mother.

"Wow." She breathed taking a step in the room. Tears was about to flowed down her cheeks, she had so much emotions in her. Her father saw this and quickly said that he was going down stairs to watch TV. Poor guy, he could never handle emotional places.

Amy nodded her head. "I'll see you later." Came her response. Amy closed the door and sat down on the wooden floors. She unzipped her suitcase and folded some clothes into the drawers and hung some clothes in the closet.

She examined the room more closely. She had a cream color rug in the middle of the room and instead of toys in the corner was an old fashion chair. She opened the blinds of the window, it was cloudy. _'Is it going to rain?'_ She thought and closed the window blinds.

She looked at the clock; it read 11:50 PM. Might as well as go to sleep. She hurried and opened her door and ran down stairs. Her father looked up and smiled. "How do you like your room? Cozy enough for you?"

"Yes." Amy smiled and sat next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Just a paid program. I'm kind of bored."

"Ooh," Amy nodded in acknowledgement. "Well…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Ames, but I have to go to work early in the morning."

"I thought you have a vacation?" Amy questioned, looking up at him.

"Yes, I _did_. But, the boss had a worker sick, due to Cancer, and I had to fill in the factory. I'm s-"

Amy butted in. "All right, that's fine. I'm used to being alone at home anyways." Amy smiled. "Well, good night, dad." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night." He smiled; a cheerful grin appeared on his face.

Amy went up the fleet of stairs and into her room. She collapsed in her bed and let a sigh escape from her lips. "Ahh," she sighed and pulled the covers up to cover her body.

---

She awoke from the pitter-patters from her window. She groaned and sat awkwardly in her bed. She opened the curtains and looked outside of the window. It was raining.

Great, just great. Amy wasn't a fan of rain; she was scared of slipping down and hurting herself somehow. She was always very clumsy; it was a miracle that she didn't fall down the stairs yesterday.

She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She changed into a lavender dress, which stopped right above her knees. She brushed her teeth, using the toothbrush and toothpaste she had taken from home. She then combed her hair. She shook her head approving of what she looked like.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had white floor tiles, green wallpaper, white counters, and green cabinets. It was very cozy here, she remembered. It looked like her father was here, the window blinds were open but the sun barely came out. She looked to the left to see a vanity of old trinkets there. She examined it then looked at a picture framed that was turned upside down. She hesitated to pick it up.

She turned it around and looked at it. Her eyes widen a bit, it was picture of her mother and father at the hospital when she was born. She then picked up another one and examined it. It was when her mother and Trevor had gotten married. It bothered her a bit; she put the picture back to its original place. It looked like she wasn't there at all.

She couldn't stand it anymore, seeing pictures of her mother and her father. She realized that Trevor wasn't over her mom…just yet. She turned to the living room. There was a yellow stationary on the coffee table. She glanced at the paper. It read:

_Hello, Amy. Yet again, sorry I wasn't here this morning. I got a car for you, not to make it up. But I wanted to give you a welcoming gift yesterday, but I wasn't sure what to get you. Ooh, and don't worry that I spent too much on you. Because I got this car from…you remember Jake Prower, and his son Tails? Yeah, they didn't need it anymore, so I said what the heck. Well hope you have a good day._

_Love, Dad_

Amy smiled and took the car keys that lay by the note. _'I have to remind myself to thank him for this.' _Amy grabbed her tan rain coat and slipped it on, and also wore the cowboy boots she worn yesterday. She walked outside, remembering to lock the door behind her.

She looked at the car that was on the driveway. It looked fairly well, it was silver Lexis. She unlocked the doors, and peeked inside. Inside was mostly silver leather, she looked at the seats; it looked like it been shined clean. There was a faint smell of oil. She knew that her childhood friend worked on this car. _'I have to remind myself to thank Tails and his father.'_ She took a seat in the driver seat. She stuck the key in the ignition and set car to reverse, then to drive. It wasn't that hard to find the school. It was surprisingly the biggest building around here.

She parked the car in an empty spot. She lifted her hood up and walked into the building. She looked at a sign right of her. It said Office. Amy was sure that was where she is supposed to go. She entered the building and pulled down her hood. There was a young lady sitting behind the desk wearing a cream color blouse, the same color skirt and red heels. She looked up and smiled, her blonde hair glistened. "May I help you?"

"Amy Rose." She stated clearly.

"Ooh, your that factory worker's daughter? Am I right?" She questioned.

Amy looked at a little plaque that was on the table. "Y-Yes, Mrs. McGraw. How'd you know?"

"Oh, _everybody_ here had been waiting for you. Apparently, Trevor-Am I right? Is a big hit in this town."

"What did he do?" Amy asked. There was curiosity written all over here face.

"You don't know?" Mrs. McGraw asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No."

"Ooh, well he used to be a cop here, but retired soon after he was shot. He saved the lives of people here, in Mobius High. That's why we praise him."

"Shot?" Amy gasped. "I didn't know that. And why did he get shot here?"

"That's because there was a _killer _here and Trevor was coming around in his daily trips. And he took a shot for me," her voice stiffened. "And able to fight the killer off."

"I see." Amy nodded.

"Well, anyways. Here is a map of the school, and your schedule. Please come here if you have any questions." She smiled and the phone rang.

"Thank you." Amy whispered. The lady looked up and nodded.

She opened the door and walked out side. Amy looked down while she was walking. The rain was a slight drizzle that she didn't need her hood.

"Oof!" Amy fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!?" She heard a male voice say.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at the male in front of her. He had dark spiky hair, which seem that was thickly jelled back making a spike look at the back of his hair and had the same emerald eyes she had. "Oh, I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean too-"

"That's okay. I should of have watched were I was going." He stood up dusting imaginary dust off him. He suddenly looked down. "Are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy shook her head.

He bended down and picked up some notebooks, and the rest of the stuff Amy had been given. Amy smiled and looked at him. He was physically attractive.

"We have the same eyes…" he blurted out. Amy blushed, scarlet rose up on her cheeks. Her heart began to race violently in her chest; she never had been this excited in her life.

"I guess so." Amy choked out.

"I'm Sonic." He smiled. "I know, strange name."

"Amy." She giggled. "It's…exotic."

"Well," he paused. "It's not. We just have strange name people here, it's kind of common. Unless, you want to refer everybody here as _exotic_." He laughed.

"I see." She joined his laughter.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to be late for class." There was a bit of sorrow in his eyes. "By the way, what class do you have up next?"

"Um, History."

"Cool." He smiled. "Me too."

Amy smiled tentatively. Sonic extended his hand out. Amy looked confused. She didn't notice that she had been sitting on the ground this whole time. She took his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Right."

The classroom was small. The teacher looked up from his desk to the two of them. "Hello."

Amy took out a slip and handed it to him. He nodded his head and looked at Sonic. The class seemed that it hadn't start yet. "My name is Mr. Heather. Please take a seat in the empty desk in the back." Amy nodded her head. Sonic disappeared to his seat.

Amy spent most of the time reading the text book she was given. The kids in the class looked at her, at least one time each, but Amy managed to ignore them.

When the bell rang, a gang looking boy with red hair leaned across Amy's desk. "Wha…"

"You're Amy? Am I right?" He looked quite different with his somewhat long red hair with white beads in it.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Knuckles." He smiled. "Where's your next class?"

Amy dug in her bag and checked the list. "English." Amy paused. "I think it's somewhere by building B…"

"Well I'm heading to building C, so while I'm on my way…I can show you the way." He winked.

"Umm, alright." Amy slid the bag onto her shoulder.

"I like your hair." He chuckled. Amy grabbed a piece of stain and examined it. "Thanks?"

"Haha, your welcome. The pink, really brings out your eyes." He joked.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He looked back at her. They walked down a path and then around the cafeteria to Amy's class. "Well have fun." He smiled. "Hopefully we have some other class together, and we can hang out more…_maybe_."

Amy nodded and smiled vaguely. "Thanks."

The rest of Amy's morning pretty much was the same. Amy's Trigonometry teacher was named, Mrs. Fox. Personally, Amy liked this teacher. She was very sweet and caring. After two other classes, Amy began to memorize her fellow classmate's names. They poured her with questions such as; how do you like it? Do you like this school? What's up with your hair? (That question made Amy wanting to punch her in the face). And some introduce themselves to her.

A girl, which Amy forgot her name walked her to the cafeteria. She sat next to her in Trigonometry and in French class. She was several inches shorter than Amy, and had innocent eyes. She looked like she was a bit younger than her, but she was very smart. She had light long brown hair, which was tied into a pony tail. They sat at a full table with a bunch of her friends. The boy from English waved at Amy from across the table. Amy smiled tentatively and waved back.

Amy stood up from her seat. "Hey, Knuckles!"

She looked at a table which was at the opposite side of the room. They didn't look anything alike, what so ever. There were three boys. One was muscular looking, and very tall. He had blond hair, and also has pieces of his hair highlighted green. He had dark skin, different from the rest of the people in that table. Most of them had pale skin. He had a set of headphone wrapped around his neck, and wore a tan tight long sleeve, with a dark green sleeveless jacket, also with cargo pants. The other one was leaner, but still muscular, had honey-glazed eyes, and purple hair. That made Amy somewhat comfortable; she wasn't the only one that wanted to dye their hair crazy colors. He also had a yellow highlight in the middle of his bangs. He wore a black jacket, with black tight jeans, and a purple shirt. Lastly was a guy that was less bulky, but she was sure that he was somewhat buff. He had black hair with red highlights. His hair was somewhat like Sonic's, but his hair was crazier at the back, but it was evenly jelled. He wore a white shirt, with a fishnet shirt over the white shirt, a black jacket, with black slightly baggy pants. He looked more boyish than the rest of his friends; they looked like they should be in collage. Then there was the two other girls, they were very pretty. One of them looked like she should be a model on the runway. Her hair was gray and cropped short. But she managed to pull that off quite nicely. She had teal eyes, with blue eye shadow, and pink glossy lips. She also had purple bags under her eyes which looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. She wore a purple tube top with tight black jeans, and purple high heels. Amy's self-esteem lowered a bit, and she bit her lip. _'Wow, this girl can really take you down without looking at you.'_

Next was a girl whom was just a bit shorter than the other girl. She was very thin, but somewhat chubby; her orange color hair was very long, with white rubber bands at the end of almost every stand. She wore a white tank top with a see through lavender water-proof jacket. Also, a tan long skirt and orange sandals.

All of them looked gorgeous. A girl that had orange hair glided through the room to the garbage can. It was very fast, Amy blinked and she was back to her seat.

"Who _are_ they?" Amy asked the girl from her Trig and French class. She looked up at the people over there. The boy with black and red hair head's snapped up and looked at the little girl. His eyes quickly passed her then it flickered to Amy's. He cocked his head for a split second and then looked away. All in a fraction of a second.

In that brief look, his eyes were mellow; no emotion shown. His eyes were ruby red, it was inserting, but _he_ was out of interest. The girl smiled and giggled slightly. "Ooh that's Shadow, Vector, Espio, Rouge, and Tikal. They all live together…"

"How?" Amy interrupted.

"They _all_ are adopted into one _happy _family. Their father is Omega…he's half robot and half human." This shocked Amy. _'A r-robot?' _She thought.

"And also his wife." She continued.

Amy nodded her head and looked at the boyish looking one. She studied him quickly, he lifted up a pizza and slowly nibbled it but there was disgust written all over his face. "Thank you…Cream." Amy suddenly remembered her name. "They are very good looking, hot even…maybe beautiful…" Amy said this under her breath, but Cream heard it.

"I suppose so, Amy."

Amy suddenly asked. "Which one was the guy with black and red hair?"

"Ooh, I see you have picked up interest in that one?" Cream softly giggled.

Amy's face was red as a tomato. "…It's not like that."

Cream rolled her eyes playfully. "Ooh well," She paused. "That's Shadow. He's a cutie…I have to admit. But, I'm sorry to say…he doesn't date _anyone_." She frowned temporality.

Amy wondered if Cream had liked him. Amy bit down on her lip hard, trying not to smile. One of Amy's new acquaintances was Blaze. She was taller and looked more mature then Amy, but she was immature than her. They had a class together, Biology.

They walked to class together, but Amy ignored her most of the way there. She was too much of a loud mouth to listen carefully. Once they entered Blaze went to sit at a black marble lab table, Amy glanced at her. She already had a partner. Amy scanned the room to see one table open in the back, _of course_. She was surprise to see Shadow was sitting there with a bored look in his eyes. Amy talked to the teacher a bit, and getting all the books before walking to her desk.

Shadow glared at her, already not liking her at all. Amy stiffened a little when she was walking. Their eyes met and Amy had butterflies in her stomach. Amy sat down next to Shadow, she seem to let go of the breath she didn't notice she was holding. Amy sort of slouched in her chair sliding the book in front of her face. Nothing can get any awkward than this. Amy looked around the room with one of her eyes. She glanced at him briefly, she saw him fidget around in his seat. It seemed to Amy that he wasn't fond of her. _'I couldn't have done anything. I barely know this … wacko…' _Amy thought biting her lip. She took a chanced and looked at him, he looked at her with the corner of his eyes. Glaring.

Amy wanted to jump out of her seat and smack him in the face and say 'What the hell is your problem!?' But, she resisted.

The bell rang, thankfully. Shadow seemed too shuffled through the classroom very fast. Within a blink of an eye he was already out of there. _'Interesting…' _Amy noted.

"What did you do to Shadow, Ames?" Said an all too familiar voice. It was Sonic.

"I didn't do anything." Amy said honestly.

"Are you sure you didn't poke him in the eye…or pinched him, or …maybe stabbed him with something?"

"I did not harm any_thing_…or _anyone_." Amy put her hands up defensively.

"Alright, kiddo." Sonic shrugged it off. "So what's your next class?"

"P.E." Amy nodded.

"Ooh, all right, well see you later." Sonic smiled vaguely. "Later Ames."

"Later Sonic." Amy liked the sound of Sonic; it made her words come out so wonderful. He also made her feel butterflies in her stomach…but nothing compare to Shadow.

Amy was quite an athlete, she was very strong but wasn't all too fast. But it managed to even out. Volleyball was very easy for her; she was already a star player in her new volleyball team. At least she gain some respect there.

The last bell rang, finally. Amy had a question for the lady at the office. Amy opened the door letting the warm air hit her in the face. Amy froze as she saw who was inside, she forgot her question.

It was the only one, _Shadow_. Amy quietly sat down on a chair, waiting for her too be free and also eavesdropping.

He was arguing with that lady, in a low seductive voice. Amy listen intensely, she picked up in what he is saying. It was about her! '_Why?' _Amy mused.

He wanted to re-schedule most of his classes, but emphasizing in Biology. Amy cringed. _'That son of a bi-'_

Her thought was cut off short when his gaze met hers, she adsorb those bloody murder ready eyes. He was the first to break the gaze. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. I see I can't have it my way..." he sounded annoyed, he turned around and looked at Amy one last time, this time it wasn't a death glare match. It was just out of curiosity.

"So how was your first day?" Mrs. McGraw asked smoothing her blouse.

"F-Fine…" Amy lied. "Just peachy." Mrs. McGraw nodded, unconvinced.

"Well, good bye, sweetheart." She smiled.

"Yeah, bye." Amy practically fast walk, no, ran back to her car. She climbed in quickly and tried to get out of the hell hole.

* * *

Heyy Guys! I_ told_ you guys this story will come out **SOON. **_(Maybe sooner than I expected...)_Haha. 

If your fan character _wants_ to be in the story please **don't** hesitate to message me! I would like a varity of both good and evil. Thank you! Also thanks to the songs With You by Chris Brown and Flashing Lights by Kayne West I was able to finish this chappie!! (:

**Just a reminder**, the Sonic crew are humans. (Most Of 'Em) If you hadn't know. Yet again, I hope you'll stick with me, thru these other chapters I'm going to write.

Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, you know I enjoy writing it. **Please R&R**, I _appreciate_ it! Thank you guys!!


	2. Change Up!

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**2. Change Up!**

* * *

The Sonic Crew Are Humans! Spare Mee Pleasee! Amy was a normal teenager, living in Mobius. She soon takes interest in a certain student in the school. He was simply irrevocably handsome, what girl can argue? But there was something more to him, something dangerous, something tempting. And Amy isn't going to leave that unsolved, even if it kills her.

* * *

The next day was somewhat better than yesterday. Amy took a deep breath before opening the car's door. She staggered out of the car, due to her boot's laces. _'Damn it, bad time to look like an idiot!'_

She heard a male's laughter; she quickly blushed and bended down to pick up her books. Suddenly, her hands brushed by a pair of strong hands. She looked up quickly while flinching away from the touch. "S-Sorry-"

"Amy." Sonic smiled.

"Umm, hi Sonic." She paused looking at the mess. "This is a bit embarrassing. I'm sorry." Amy babbled.

Sonic smiled, his emerald eyes shining. "No, it's alright." Sonic stood up holding onto the supplies. "But, we really have to stop meeting like this." He chuckled. Amy quickly tied her laces, and jumped up. He handed the books to her. "Thanks." She laughed lightly.

Sonic walked Amy to class and sat by her during English. Knuckles glared at Sonic, and Amy noticed that. It was flattering to tell the truth, but also uncomfortable. During lunch, Amy sat with a big group including Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, and Blaze and also several other people.

Amy looked at the other table, where he would be sitting at. However, he was not there, only the other four were. Amy blinked, but lowered her eyes.

Amy then scanned the table, before picking up her apple. There was girl, which Amy has not seen…_ever_. She was very surprised actually. _'Is that a new girl?' _Amy thought to herself. She a crossed the table, "Hey, Cream."

Cream looked up suddenly. "Yes Amy?"

"Who's that?" Amy quickly shifted her gaze at the new girl.

"Ooh, that's just Chantelle Winters." Cream smiled. "She just moved here, but I forgot where from."

"Ooh, I see." Amy nodded. She studied her. She was very pretty; she had black hair and a thick blonde highlight right in the middle of her bangs, which were very long, covering her eyes. Amy looked a little closer, noticing a speck of gray shining through her bangs. Amy noted that her eyes were a foggy gray color. Two mid-back strands of hair, framing her face, and the rest of her hair barely reaches her shoulders. Her hair was black and she had a thick blonde highlight right in the middle of her bangs. She also wore a black choker with an orange pick hanging from the middle by a mini-chain, a red hairclip on her right strain of hair that framed her face, and two bobby pins that form an 'X' on her left strand of hair.

Amy nodded her head and let a sigh escape from her lips. "Hi there, I'm Amy Rose." Amy smiled reaching her hand out. Chantelle looked surprised and smiled. "Hi, I'm Chantelle Winters." She paused before reaching her hand out. "But, please call me Chan. I prefer it."

Amy laughed. "Alright." Chan shook her hand. _'I see, we can become friends really quick. Good.' _Amy thought before letting go.

"So, what is your next class?" Chan asked.

"Bio." Amy sighed making a face. "Your's?"

"Bio."

"Cool."

Amy walked to Biology with Sonic and Chan. He seemed to be enjoying himself while talking to Chan. Amy held her breath at the door. Sonic looked confused, tilting his head. "Ames, are you okay?"

"Yes!" Amy suddenly jumped.

"Okay." Sonic nodded and opened the door. Amy's eyes quickly scanned the room, Shadow nowhere to be seen. Amy exhaled and went to her seat. Amy was somewhat relieved to have the desk to herself, and that Shadow was absent. The tense moment from yesterday was completely gone. However, Amy couldn't help but look at the empty chair that was be her side.

But, down in her gut, Amy thought it was _her_ fault that _he_ wasn't here.

P.E. was a delight for Amy, and Chan was on her team. Amy noticed from the corner of her eyes that Chan admired her. The way she spiked the ball, server, and so on. Nevertheless, Amy had to admit it. Chan was a competition. When it was Chan's turn, she spiked perfectly, never missing when the ball came toward her. Good thing, she was on Amy's team.

Amy and Chan sat on a bench in the girls' locker room. "You did good, girl." Amy smiled patting Chan's back. "Say, how old are you?"

"…15..."

"Ooh," Amy glanced at her surprised. "I'm 16."

"I know, I'm young. But, I skipped a grade; since people claim that I am _very_ smart." She snorted.

"Ooh, I see." Amy nodded her head.

Chan paused before saying anything. "My brother, Nate, is picking me up…For family matter." Chan added the end quickly.

"Ooh." Amy said. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see…" Chan whispered, that Amy couldn't hear it. She waved good-bye.

Amy stretched, pulling the T-shirt over her head and short-shorts off, and changing back to her original clothes. She quickly made her way through the parking lot, climbing into her Lexis. It was pretty crowed, so Amy sat in the Lexis opening her bag to check if she had everything.

---

Last night, Amy had discovered that Trevor was not a chief. All he can cook, without burning them, was a bowl of cereal. So, with a good heart, Amy had assigned herself to kitchen duty. Amy also found out that there were barley any food in the house. Amy sighed, having a shopping list and cash from Trevor. Therefore, she was on her way to the supermarket. It was nice to be in a supermarket, it felt like home. Amy did most of the shopping back home anyways.

When Amy got home, she unloaded the groceries, stuffing them wherever there were space. Amy wrapped potatoes in a foil and stuck them in the oven to bake; she then got the ingredients from the fridge. Laying out a bit of parsley, sour cream, and a can of cheese.

Amy grabbed her bag and went upstairs, throwing the bag onto her bed with a thud. Then she turned on the slow computer. She changed, slipping on a pair of loose tan capri pants and a size too big sweatshirt. She also tied her pink hair into a bun on both sides of her head.

She walked back to the computer, there was a _pop_ sound. It said "2 unread messages".

Amy sighed, sitting down on the chair. Amy folded her hands under her chin.

"Amy…" it wrote…

_How have you been? Mommy misses you so much. So, tell me how your flight was, and is it raining there? I know you hate rain and such. And I'm almost finished packing to go to Rhode Island, but I seem to have lost my purple sweatshirt…where is it? In addition, Eric says hi._

Amy sighed and went to the next one. Amy's mother was being remarried to Eric, so that was why Amy got _kicked_ out…sort of.

_Amy Rose! Why haven't you e-mailed me back yet? I'm starting to get worried. So, if you **don't **answer me, I'm going to call Trevor. And I assure you, it's **not** going to be pretty._

Amy sighed, sending a quick message back.

_MOTHER, CALM DOWN. Don't kill me just yet._

Amy presses send, and then writing a new one, so her mother will have info.

_Everything has been great, so far. Of course it's raining, but I'm gradually getting use to it, so don't worry. School isn't bad…just a repetitive, but what school isn't? Haha. Also, your sweatshirt…is with me. Sorry, I must have been in a rush do get packed, I accidentally stuffed it in the bag. No wonder the sweatshirt was too big. Also, Trevor bought me a car! Can you believe that? It was so nice of him to do that for me, you know. I absolutely love it, it is a Lexis. Very fancy? Hehe. In addition, I miss you very much, love you._

Amy pressed send again, and shut off the computer. Amy sat down and did some of her homework, and Amy suddenly smelled potatoes in the air. _'Oh no.'_

She rushed downstairs, occasionally tripping. Whew. Good thing there wasn't a fire. Amy quickly took the potatoes out of the over and decorated it. She grabbed two plated and set them on it.

"Hey Ames." Trevor smiled quickly pulling the jacket off of him. "What smells so good?"

"Dinner." Amy stated, smiling a little. She poured a cup of water and gave it to Trevor, while she had tea instead.

"So, um, dad. Do you know anything about…the…" Amy paused, remembering that Cream hadn't told her Shadow's last name. Neither of his relatives either. "Well, there's a guy-"

"Please Amy." Trevor said suddenly. Amy looked at him dumbfounded. "Is this about a _boy_?" He stretched the word boy a little, okay, maybe a lot.

"No, no, dad." Amy blushed.

"Okay, then continue."

Amy sighed. "Well, there's a guy that sit next to me," Amy glanced over at Trevor seeing if he was listening. He was, awkwardly. "And well, his dad is a _half robot…half human_?"

"Ooh, him." Trevor seemed serious now. "He's amazing. He's the smartest guy around here; he is a good fisherman, doctor, teacher, and hunter."

"Ooh, do you happen to know his last name?" Amy asked drinking the tea. Amy was going to make it casual as possible.

"Why, yes. It's Robotnik."

Amy blinked. "Very…interesting…last name." Amy struggled to say. It was indeed _strange_. However, she shouldn't judge…just yet.

---

The next day Amy went to school, he still wasn't there. Did he _hate_ her so bad, that he _moved_ away? That's surely impossible, in her terms anyway. She sighed.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called out from the front of the school building. Amy remembered not to drop her books every time he was here. Amy smiled tentatively before walking to him.

"Hello."

"Hey Ames, I have a plan." Sonic blurted out.

"W-What is it?" Amy didn't know she was stuttering.

"Well, me and my friends…you know, Cream, Knuckles, Chan…Ooh, and also Midnight De Levella." He paused, as soon as he saw Amy's confusion.

"Ooh, umm, Midnight … you haven't met her yet. She was sick for a couple of days. So, that's why. But she is here today. Ooh, and speaking of Midnight, she's right there." He pointed out.

Amy spun around. There was girl, who was tall, well taller than she was anyways. She had forest green eyes with a speck of hazel in them, waist-length wavy black hair with thick purple streaks. She wore skinny jeans, a purple tank top accompanied by a white midriff, and black high heels. She flicked her long hair and smiled. "Heelllooo," she drawled. "Sonic. And umm, other girl."

"Amy." She protested.

"Yeah, whatever." Midnight waved her hand in the air. "Midnight De Levella."

Amy glanced at Sonic uncomfortably. "Umm, nice to meet you." Amy's voice crack a little.

Midnight smiled tentatively and looked at Sonic with flirty eyes. "Well, hello there, _Sonic_."

"Yeah, hi." Sonic shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Well, off to class, eh? I'm sure they miss me."

"Of course, your _majesty_." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to walk me to class?" Midnight asked.

"Umm, sorry." Sonic glanced at Amy briefly. "I have other plans. But, you are sure your coming to Pebble Beach with us, right?"

"I guess so, ta-ta for now."

Amy broke the short silence. "Midnight, eh?"

"Yeah," Sonic looked at Amy and a grin flashed across his lips. "You don't like her?"

"Well, I like her, just not as a friend…_yet_." Amy said honestly.

"Well, don't worry. She seems bad, I know. But, once you really get to know her. She's alright; you just need to get use to her is all." Sonic sighed.

They then walked to class. "Well, I think Levella has a crush on you…or something." Amy giggled softly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. _'When does she ever use _last names_? Man, maybe she is getting __**on**__ Ames nerves.'_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she does." Amy smiled; he was so full of himself. But, Amy liked that.

"Well congrats." Amy shrugged opening the door to English. There was a test, good thing Amy studied for it. Amy sighed taking a number 2 pencil writing answers.

When Amy and Sonic walked out of the class, the air was filled with popcorn looking items. One of them touched Amy's cheeks. "It's snowing." Sonic breathed.

"Yeah," Amy smiled. Sure, she didn't like rain, but did anyone say that she didn't like snow? She smiled, buttoning her lavender jacket.

Sonic smiled admiring her. She looked so pretty…in his eyes anyway. Her pink hair flowing in the breeze, her emerald eyes with the reflection of the fluffy snowflakes, and slightly blushed cheeks, down to her perfect pink lips-

"Hello, earth to Sonic!" Amy laughed waving her hands in his face. Sonic blinked and smiled slightly at her. "Good, I thought I lost you."

**Splat.**

Sonic turned around glaring, but then he saw Knuckles. "Eh?" he paused. "You are ready for a snowball fight, _already_? Sheesh." Sonic shook his head, white cloud looking things fell from his dark blue hair.

"Yeah!" Knuckles laughed. "You promised last winter, remember?"

Sonic seemed go think hard, really hard. "Okay, I'll take that."

"I'll see you later, dude." Amy nodded walking away. "Once people start throwing _unidentified_ objects, I go inside."

Sonic laughed. "Okay."

---

Throughout the whole day, everyone was very excited that it was snowing. Amy guessed that it doesn't happen often. Amy, Chan, and Cream walked to the cafeteria, after French. Cream laughed at Amy, because she had a food tray to protect herself from the mush balls.

Sonic and Knuckles soon joined after, both with melting snow in their hair. Sonic and Chan were talking to each other, laughing about how Sonic got attack by mush balls on his way to the cafeteria. Apparently, Sonic was the aim. Like a hunter and a deer, only Sonic was the deer. Amy smiled as she watched them two, so cute…

Amy then out of the corner of her eyes looked at _his_ table. Stupid habit. But then Amy suddenly gasped as there sat **five** people.

"Amy, is there anything wrong?" Cream tugged on Amy's arm.

"Nothing!" Amy quickly said. Chan looked curiously

at her. "Does Amy always act like this?"

"I dunno." Sonic shrugged.

"Here, calm down Amy." Chan passes her a can of soda.

Amy glanced at her. "You're not going to drink it?"

"I'm not a fan of soda…I prefer water." Chan shrugged.

"Ooh," Amy took the can of soda and gave Chan a bottle of water she hadn't drank. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chan smiled.

Amy drank her soda slowly looking down at the table and empty tray. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. She shook her head, this is it. If she is going to do this, might as do it right. I mean, it was just one little peek…it couldn't hurt. Could it?

Amy lifted her head glancing at the Robotnik's table. They all were laughing. Shadow, Espio, and Vector all had their hair moist with snow. Vector shook his head, trying to shake the snow out. Rouge will occasionally ruffled his hair to help.

Amy examined Shadow a little bit more than the others. His skin wasn't as pale as before, but he did had red streak on his arms. Amy noted that was strange, but then again, the last time she had seen him was when he was wearing a jacket, this time was a white long sleeve that was rolled up to his elbows. There were also some red stuff upon his eye; did he get hit with a snowball _that _hard? She shrugged it off.

"What are you staring at Amy?" Cream intruded.

At that moment, his eyes flashed over to meet hers. Amy quickly looked away, unlocking a strand of hair to let it hide her face. She was sure that it wasn't the hate gaze; it was just out of curiosity.

"Shadow is _staring_ at you!" Cream giggled.

"Does he look mad?" Amy whispered.

"No," she said, confused. "Should he be?"

Amy ignored that question.

"Well, whatever." Cream smiled. "But, he is still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him!" Amy hissed.

Cream giggled again, her dimples, that Amy hadn't notice before raised. She looked away; Amy looked up making sure she did. And if she resisted, oh, hell will break loose.

Sonic's voice was now loud. He was planning to have a snow battle at the parking lot and wanted them to join. Chan agreed enthusiastically, while knuckles nodded, and Blaze too. _'Wow, I didn't notice her here. She is usually the __**loud **__one, I must have prejudged.' _

Amy shook her head no. "Naw, I have to do something anyways…" she lied.

"Ooh," Sonic sighed. "That's too bad."

"I guess." Amy shrugged. "But maybe." Amy smiled.

Amy didn't really want to walk with Sonic, since he was a popular target for snowballs. But, when everyone walked outside, almost everybody groaned as the rain was washing the snow away. Amy though seemed not to care as much. Amy pulled her hood up, the fur tickling her nose.

Once, inside the classroom Amy let out a breath she didn't notice that she was holding. She pushed the hood back, unzipping the jacket a bit and shook her head. Letting her pink hair fall evenly on her shoulders. The table was still clear. The teacher was distributing items to each table. Amy went over to sit at her assigned table, she flipped open her notebook and started to doodle randomly.

Amy didn't look up when she heard the chair beside her move, screeching the floor. Amy sighed quietly, here _he_ comes…

"Hello," said a quiet voice.

Amy instincts were to grab the notebook she was doodling on and smack him with it, but she restrained herself. Amy looked up slowly, stunned that _he_ was speaking to _her_. The chair was far away from Amy, but he was angled toward her. His hair was wet, leaving white crystals in it, but still - it was so even. His dazzling face was very friendly, a smiled played on his lips.

"My name is Shadow Robotnik," he paused, and then continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last time. And you are Amy Rose."

Amy raised an eyebrow not able to say anything. Her head was slightly dazed, had she made up…? But _how_? On the other hand, was it her fault anyway? He was perfectly polite, but Amy had to talk. He was waiting. Amy had nothing to say though, nothing conversation material.

"H-How do y-you know m-my name?" Amy stuttered.

He laughed softly. "Oh, everybody knows your name. The whole town has been expecting you."

Amy grimaced. "No," Amy persisted blindly. "You can call me Ames if you like. Or Amy. But I don't really care…" Amy blushed, her cheeks flashing red.

'_Ugh. I'm such an idiot!'_

"Ooh, but which one do you prefer?" He asked.

"Like I said, I don't care." Amy was now calm.

"Okay." Shadow let it dropped and Amy turned away quickly after.

The teacher started the class, thank god. He explained the lab they would be doing today. The slides were out of order, and the partners had to work together to label the slides accordingly. Too bad they couldn't use there text book, that would of made it a whole lot easier.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first?" Shadow asked, he was smiling a crooked one, very attractive that all Amy could do was to stare at him. Like how a little kid would set eyes on their first Christmas tree. "Or would you like that I start first?"

"No," Amy flushed. "I'll go ahead."

Amy had done this lab before; she already knew what she was looking for. Amy studied the slide a little before saying the answer. "Telophase."

Shadow nodded. "Is it okay if I look?" He asked as Amy began to take the slid out. His hand caught hers to stop her. His finger weren't warm, it was like ice. Maybe even colder than ice. Amy flinched back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. "Yeah, it is."

They both filled it out on their worksheet. "Metaphase." He said quietly, as he filled in the third space. Amy did the same. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to her. She looked through the eyepiece. "You're right…" Amy whispered. "Damn it."

He laughed a cheerful laugh. "Umm, slide three?" He asked.

"Yes please." Amy stuck her hand out, still removing the other slide with her hand. He carefully placed it on the palm of her hand.

"Anaphase." Amy said passing the microscope to him. "Wanna take a look?" Amy passed him a soft quick smile. He gazed at her for a moment, as if he was soaking the smile in to his memory. Amy blinked a couple of times before he can answer. "Sure." He grinned.

They wrote it down. Then they did the last one that was obvious to them. "Prophase." Shadow called out. The first stage of the whole mitosis process.

They were the first ones done; Amy leaned back in her chair casually. "Say," Amy said bravely.

"Hmm?" Shadow looked at her.

"Did you get a tattoo or something?" Amy reached to touch his arm, but he flinched away. "No." He answered.

"Was it always there?" Amy couldn't help but wonder.

"I guess so." He answered, uncertainly. His hand clenched into a hard fist.

The teacher came over to check on them. "Are you guys all done?"

"Yes." Amy answered quickly. She smiled vaguely.

"Shadow, did you let Amy do any of it?" He joked.

"Why yes, she was pretty impressive." He smiled tentatively.

Amy secretly hid the smile. The teacher looked at Amy, with surprised written clearly over his face. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah." Amy smiled.

"Ooh, interesting. Then you two are a good pair. I can see you two together-" he paused as he looked at both of them. Amy had a shocked expression while Shadow had a slightly amused expression. "In the lab. You two might be the best ones in the class, even thought I'm sure of it." He added the last part in a whispered.

Amy nodded not saying anything, and the teacher walked away to peek at the other students. Amy started to doodle again in her notebook. That was her escape out of the world, or escape hole out of this situation.

"Well that's too bad about the snow…" it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Not really…" Amy sighed, finally answering. She flipped the notebook close and stared at him.

"You don't enjoy the snow?"

"Eh," Amy shrugged. "I'm not a fan of it. But, it's alright. I honestly like humid weather better."

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"You tell me," Amy muttered darkly rolling her eyes. He seemed fascinated by her answer but Amy was not sure why.

"Why'd you come here?" It was so direct; Amy couldn't help but looked at him dumbfounded.

"It's…something…that is hard to explain." Amy chose her words carefully.

"I can comprehend."

Amy paused for a moment, her mouth ajar. How can she start this?

"My mom is getting remarried." Amy stated blindly.

"It doesn't sound so complex." Shadow shook his head, but his eyes were sympathetic. "When...?"

"Last fall." Amy said quietly looking down for a second, her voice seemed sad.

"Do you…like him?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Eric is okay."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

He continued to stare at Amy with a penetrating gaze, as if her story was somewhat exciting.

"You see, Eric plays football for a living." Amy smiled. "But, he is in the minor leagues, but he moves a _lot_." Amy paused. "So, if I continued to stay with them, I will have to move out of every school in a short time."

"So…is that why they kick you out? So that she can still travel with him, and you can stay at one school?" Shadow asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"Well yeah, but I sort of gotten used to the idea now. First I had a big disagreement with my mom, but she won, end of story."

"That doesn't seem fair." He added dryly.

"Who said life was fair?" Amy laughed with humor.

Shadow's gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show, with that cheap act." He paused as he looked at Amy's face. "But, I bet you keep more things hidden." Amy grimaced, wanting to kick him in the shin as hard as she can. How can he hit the hammer on the nail?! That's impossible. "Am I wrong?"

Amy puckered her lips, biting it occasionally. He smirked. "Ha, I didn't think so."

Amy snorted lightly looking at him, with a different set of eyes. It was now dark jade green. Shadow blinked a couple of time, not even fazed. "Did you put contacts on?" Was his great response.

Amy flushed. "N-No, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said. "I'm annoying you, aren't I?" He sounded somewhat amused.

"No, not really," Amy stated. "My face is so easily blushed that made my mom a fortune teller…"

"A _fortune teller_?" He laughed.

"Err, well she can tell what's on my mind because of my facial expression, damn karma…" Amy giggled softly before shrugging.

Shadow smiled looking at Amy. "Well, I find you … difficult to read, actually." Amy glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, you _must_ be a good reader." She said sarcastically.

"Usually." He placed his head on his palm, he grinned, flashing white teeth.

The teacher called out to the class to pay attention. Then it hit her. She had just explained a personal story to a strange, handsome boy who _might _hate her. Amy tried to look like she was listening carefully.

When the bell rang, Shadow jumped out of his seat and out the door, like he had did last time. She sighed watching him. _'Still a wacko.' _She mused before getting up from her seat.

* * *

Ha! Whew! I'm done!! **Please R&R**!! I appreciate that, thank you guys!! 

And good thing, the songs You Get Me by Michelle Branch and Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5 (Check the songs!! Hehe, I think you'll like them) was there to help me! Ha-ha, yeeah, I use a lot of songs to help me! It's sort of like an inspiration too me. Well enough of that.

Anyways, I would like to thank two _very_ special people!! Music-tigeress-CSI and MissChanDoII for letting me use their fan characters. Now, Chantelle "Chan" Winters is MissChanDoII's creation. And Midnight De Levella was Music-tigeress-CSI's creation. Thank you!! And _please_, I still **recommend** you send me those bios about your fan character!! (I prefer both good and evil, and both genders) Thank you, I'll try my best to fit _all_ of them in!

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

With _**Love**_,  
Samantha.


	3. Stand Your Ground

**hedgehoggirl0625**

**3. Stand Your Ground **

* * *

Amy was a normal teenager, living in Mobius. She soon takes interest in a certain student in the school. He was simply irrevocably handsome, what girl can argue? But there was something more to him, something dangerous, something tempting. And Amy isn't going to leave that unsolved, even if it kills her.

* * *

It was finally the weekends.

"What are you doing awake, buttercup?" Trevor asked yawning while he was walking down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, hey dad." Amy smiled scraping down some eggs that were stuck to the pan. "Good morning."

"Mmm, what smells so good, Ames?"

Amy's eyes shifted to the breakfast on the table. He chuckled. He sat himself down and started to dig in. "I'm surprise you're up this early!" He chewed the bacon thoroughly. "It's Saturday, shouldn't a _normal_ teenagers should be asleep?" He stretched normal a little too much.

Amy smiled and giggled. "Well, since I'm going to be a part of _this_ family might as well do some chores. You know, that's what mom makes me do all the time on Saturdays."

"Ahh, I see Lynne didn't change at all, eh?"

"Nooopppee." Amy drawled drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Well, do as you like, darling." Trevor scarf down his plate and took the coffee in his hand. "By the way, if you don't mind, can you clean the house a little? I've been so busy in all…" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, that's no problem." Amy nodded taking his plate and then dumping it in the sink.

"Thanks a bunch, Ames." He drank the coffee and gave her the cup. "See you later." He ruffled Amy's hair and walked out of the door.

Amy sighed washing the dishes. Okay, she finally had the house to herself, what is she going to do now?

Wash clothes, came to her mind.

Amy climbed the steps to her room and dumped the dirty laundry in the basket, along with Trevor's. _'Might as well…' _she shrugged. She walked downstairs, confused.

'_Wait,' _she mused. '_Trevor never told me were the washing machine was!' _She shook her head. _'Ugh…'_

Amy had another idea pop in her head, The Wash. It was a little store which held a lot of washer machines and driers. Amy noted that she must be home before afternoon, to clean the house. Amy dropped the basket and went up the stairs. She quickly changed, according to the weather. Amy changed into a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and a white midriff with a hood. She went back down stairs and slipped on a pair of flats that she had brought with her. She walked out the door with the basket and locked the door.

Amy examined her Lexis; it was wet 'cause of the rain, but still pretty as it always was. She unlocked the doors and placed the basket in the passenger seat. She started the engine and put the car into reverse, then back to drive.

When Amy got there, she hopped out of the car. She occasionally flipped her bangs out of her eyes. She gathered her things and went into the store.

"Hello," greeted her. Amy looked at the girl surprised. Then smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Chan asked flipping her black hair over her shoulders. Amy gave her a look. "Not being rude or anything, heh." Chan smiled tentatively.

"Ooh, just doing laundry. What about you?" Amy asked.

"Same thing."

"Okay then…" Amy shrugged. She was about to turn around but then Chan grabbed her shoulders. "Yes?" Amy smiled politely.

"What are you going to do this weekend?"

"This." Amy joked; examining the place.

It had white walls, with some mirrors here and there. Marble black floors and plenty of machines. Pretty average. But then something caught her eyes, it was a very dark hallway. '_Have to check that out…Maybe it's the bathroom.' _Amy shrugged.

Chan's sweet laughter broke her thoughts. "Well, I was wondering if you're not busy we can head down to Metropolis." Chan smiled. "I heard it was cool, very futuristic! And since…I'm not old enough to-" Amy saw where this was going.

"I'll check my calendar, and I'm happy to drive you." Amy laughed softly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Chan hugged her tightly. Amy laughed hugging her back with one arm. "Well, do you want me to help you with the laundry?"

"Nah, that's okay." Amy smiled letting go of her.

"C'mon Chan," her brother called out. "Let's go."

"Later, Amy." Chan frowned.

"Hah, later. Umm, I'll call you?" Amy titled her head.

"Yeah," Chan smiled. She grabbed something out of pocket and gave it to her. "Here. I keep this incase."

"Okay, thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!" With that she left. Amy inhaled and exhaled then went to a free machine, slipped in three quarters and shoved the clothes into the machine. Amy sighed, sitting on the bench provided for the customers. Suddenly, she remembered to go check out the hallway. She quietly walked past several people she did not know, some giving her strange looks and others just staring at her. She stopped abruptly, once in the dark hallway. She felt the wall to see if any light switches were there, there wasn't. She inhaled, and kept on walking, she had a small fear of the dark, but that's childish, she kept saying to herself. There was a dim light in the middle of the hallway, which made it somewhat better, but not a whole lot. Then there was a rumble of laughter. Her eyes darted to an opening of this never ending hallway. She took quiet a few steps to reach the destination.

There was no door; she peeked in ever so slightly. There were five people in there, one had purple hair-

**Espio?**

'_Oh god, it's _them_. What are they doing here?' _Amy raised an eyebrow.

She heard Shadow's sexy chuckled and Tikal's musical giggle. Amy then switched her position, so her back was to the wall; she bend down and hugged her knees to her chest. It was wrong to eavesdrop…but, who the hell cares?

"So, when do you think this is going to be done?" She heard Vector say.

"When ever." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Tikal whispered something, making all of them laugh - except Shadow. "No way, am I going to get married to-"-a large group of girls were walking in to the bathroom a few meters ahead of Amy, talking real loud - "Rouge!" His voice continued.

Amy's eyes widen. "Sick." She breathed.

Shadow's ear twitched. "Did you hear that?" Amy bit her lip, making it bleed.

"What?" Rouge asked lifting her chin. There was a pause then Espio let a sigh escape his lips. "Maybe it's just some people walking to the bathroom and out."

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever then." He smiled. "My bad." He said it so casually, that it made Amy's heart melt. But Shadow smelt the blood. _'What in the world? It's-' _he shook his head side to side. No

'_I got to get out of here, now…'_ Amy stood up awkwardly, making her knees crack. She quickly look back at the room, they seem to be enjoying their conversation now. Amy couldn't help but stand there for a few more memorized second. Seriously, aren't they super models?

Suddenly, pair of blood red eyes met her innocent green ones. His face was unreadable. Amy was on the verge to high tail out of there but he held his hand towards her; motioning to come closer. Amy shook her head, no and held her hands in front of her defensively. Shadow rolled his eyes, no one seem to notice that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He got off the wall he was leaning on in one swift movement and walked closer to her. She simultaneously step an inch back.

His eyes were wicked with amusement.

"I won't hurt you," Came his famous reply. So sexy…so delicious…so tempting.

Then his family looked at Amy with intense eyes. 'What is he doing?!' Amy read Tikal's lips.

Amy was lost with words, but managed to say something incoherent.

"Shadow," Espio warned, about to take a step further.

"Don't be absurd, guys. It won't to any harm." He looked back at them smiling. Seeming to enjoy his inside joke. Vector was about to protest but Rouge stopped him.

"Let him do it."

"Thanks, _bat_." He smiled blindly.

"Watch it." Rouge looked at him sharply.

He looked back at Amy and smirked. "Well?"

"I-I…I rather not…" Amy quickly smiled. But one side of her was screaming at her. _'Amy Rose. No! Don't do this! Are you crazy…He's beautiful…you are no comparison!' _And another side said: _'Go ahead. Admit it, you are drawn to him. No matter what you do, you'll think of him. Watch, you'll try to forget him…and you can't.'_

Shadow sighed. _'Looks like she's thinking _real_ hard…'_

"Umm, really…Uhh, I got to go…" she walked backwards, and with her clumsiness she managed to trip on her own foot. "Waahh-!" She closed her eyes and extended her arms out instinctively.

A pair of strong hands grabbed hold to her arm. She flinched, opening one eye towards him. She was forced to look at him in the face, she was dazed. _'Is this really happening?' _He gradually pulled her closer to him, and Amy felt his cold breathe on her face, which woke her up. The aroma was very good. Amy blinked a couple of times, before realizing what had happened.

She blushed scarlet and gasped. "Uhh…"

"Are you okay?" He said hastily.

"Y-Yeah." She made herself smile and nodded. "Thanks…"

But he didn't let go. She didn't care, she felt comfortable there. It didn't matter that his touch was cold as snow, and it didn't matter to her that his grip was strong like two stones crushing her arms, she just felt safe. But her fantasises stop when he let go, she looked at him. "Um, thanks again, Shadow."

"You know, you shouldn't be eavesdropping, it's bad." Shadow said, treating her like a child. And Amy didn't like that. She huffed, her cheeks plumped up with all that extra air in her mouth. It was cute, even Shadow had to bit his bottom lip to restrain himself from sucking all that air out of her mouth. He mentally slapped himself, noting that it's a physical urge not mental, he sighed at that.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, for your info." She said folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"Right." Shadow chuckled looking at her lips. It stained red, not the normal color of lips either. He knew it was her, right then and there. He frowned, strange urge rushed to him. _'Stop.' _He thought to himself. He too folded his arms and looked at her. He twitched as she bit her lower lip again. "Go home."

She open one eye and narrow one of her brows. "Why? It's not like you can boss me around, like a small innocent child."

"Whatever," he said clearly frustrated. He watched her, she still stayed put. Then his eyes panned to his family, Espio winced as he bit down on his lips hard. "Well…?" He asked looking back at Amy.

"Well what?" Amy said unfolding her arms and opening her eyes.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?"

Darn, he hit the nail. "Oh!" She grabbed the cell phone out of her back pocket and looked at the time. "Damn," she cursed. She didn't spare him a glance and ran out of the room. She could of sworn she seen him smirk.

She slowed her pace as she got out of the dark hallway, walking back to her machine and taking the clothes out and back into her basket. _'It's already eleven! Damn, I should have been keeping track of time.' _She looked outside, frowning, it was sprinkling. She walked outside trying to be careful not to get the clothes too wet. She walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk. At that same time she saw Shadow and his family walk out of the store. She looked at Tikal, who had opened her mouth wide open and stared at Amy in horror.

'_What?' _Amy thought, her self-esteem lowered. She slammed the trunk a little too hard.

"Amy!" She heard Chan's voice from somewhere. "Look behind you!"

Amy spun around only to see a white van coming at her full throttle. She closed her eyes and blocked her face instinctively. It was fast, like super sonic speed. Two pale arms lunged for her, holding her close to his chest. Amy winced at how hard she was being squeezed. One hand released her back and it flew behind him, seeming that he stopped the van with one push of his hand. Suddenly, she felt like she was flying, and the next thing she was on the cold pavement of the asphalt.

It took a second or two for Amy to regain her eye sight. She looked at her car, and where she should of been standing, it was not occupied a van. She let out a groan, as her back throbbed. Damn protective hold, whoever had that grip on her. She then heard all the screaming come in by bystanders, she heard someone say, "Call 911!" But, all she can hear was Shadow's worried voice, his mouth down by her neck, his breath caressing her neck. She shivered.

"Amy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Amy said truthfully. She tried to sit up, but he pulled her down.

"Don't try to move, I can see a bruise on your knee." Amy looked down at her new jeans; she saw a whole that shined right down at her scraped knee. She became aware of that throbbing. She winced a little as she cool wind tickled it.

"How'd you get here so fast, superman?" Amy hided her sarcasm (Not that well though).

He cringed and let her go. "Well," he started. "I was right next to you."

"How can that be, Shadow?" Amy questioned. "I may be a little knocked up, but I _know_ you weren't near me."

He stiffened his tone serious. "I just was. Can't you take that answer?"

"No." Amy said, standing up. She looked at him in the eyes, he unleashed his fury in his eyes, it was tense but his expression was somewhat adorable. "Stay down," Shadow raised and pushed her slowly back to the ground.

"It's freezing." Amy stated wrapping her arms around her. He chuckled under his breath.

"And, anyways…"

"No." Shadow intercepted.

"Why not?! Just tell me!!"

"Please, Amy," Shadow said looking at her. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

He turned to leave. "Trust me."

Amy caught his hand, ignoring the slight shock that ran through her body. "Please tell me later, okay?"

"…" he was silent for a minute.

"And if you don't say yes, I will not stop bothering you."

"Fine,"

Amy smiled, "Good." She thought she had one the battle. Shadow shook her grip off of his hand.

"Amy!" Trevor's voice pushed through all the others. He looked at Shadow than at Amy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy."

One of the emergency squad said to us that the van was moved, and they can get out. Amy stood up abruptly, but fell back down, that little scrape made her whole left leg throb. "Amy!" Trevor grabbed her arms. One of the medics asked her if she would like to use the stretcher, but Shadow refused intensely. Amy tried her best to do the same, but failed. Shadow had said that her legs are throbbing and she couldn't walk. Amy growled at him, but Trevor helped her on it. Amy sighed, thinking about what had happen in the ambulance. She noted that she just went to do the laundry, then met up with Shadow and his family, then went back out to go home, then - **BAM**. She was in this mess.

They put her in the emergency room, the nursed preformed several check ups. "Get some rest," one of them had said, but Amy was too agitated and didn't listen.

In a blur another stretcher was placed by Amy, she looked at him surprised.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." He said before closing his eyes, and let the nurse put medicine on his scrapes.

"It's okay! No harm done,"

"Yeah, good thing you got out of the way in time. By the way, ma'am, how'd you get away so fast?"

"Um, this boy came and rescued me." Amy said slowly, carefully picking the words.

"Oh, that's nice, tell him I said thank you."

"If you want to say that, you can say it to my face." As if on cue, Shadow walked into the room.

The stranger opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

There was a paused as he sat on the edge of the stranger's bed, and he smirked at Amy. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"And also, sir," Shadow looked back at the man. "I'm terribly sorry, I should have-"

"It's okay," Shadow cut him off and smiled at him, showing his purely whites.

The door opened, and out came Dr. Omega. "Hello," he paused to look down at his clipboard. "Ms. Rose."

"Um, hello." He had pale skin like his son, and the right part of him was all metal, shiny red color. Amy knew that was Shadow's dad.

"You seem to be looking good."

"I am, honestly. So can I go now? Please?" Amy smiled tentatively.

"Yes," he paused and she felt the cool metal touch her hot forehead. "Cool down, okay? Drink plenty of water, and if you have a headache eat some medicine." He looked at the nurse, and she quickly gave him a bottle of prescribe medicine. "Understood?" Amy grabbed the medicine and put it in her pocket.

Amy nodded, and he said. "Also, your dad is here."

Amy groaned and slid out of the bed. She heard Shadow laughed, Dr. Omega went to check on the stranger. "Shadow," she said. He looked at her, glaring.

"Come with me," she paused, making sure not to send out the wrong message. "I need to talk to you."

Shadow knew where this was going. His jaw clenched. "You're dad is waiting."

Amy looked at Dr. Omega and the stranger. "Just come."

He frowned, and walked outside of the room with Amy. He strode down the long hallway, Amy nearly ran to just keep at his pace. He spun around to face her, as they had gotten somewhere private. "What do you need from me, Amy?"

Amy frowned at his unfriendliness, no need to be rude. "You owe me one explanation, Shadow."

"I saved your damn life, how do _I_ owe you anything?" He said, hoping that Amy had forgotten their meaningless agreement. Boy was he wrong.

"I hate lying; I'm not really good at it, Shadow." She admitted. "And there better be a good reason why _I _am lying _for you_." The last part came out to fast than she expected.

"Can't you just thank me?" Shadow asked nodding to the other direction, hands in his pockets. Amy let a small growl from the back of her throat out, and grabbed onto his wrist, sending them out of his pockets. She pinned him against the wall, with full force. He hated how she fit perfectly on him. Shadow looked at his wrists which were by his head, and tried to push it off, but incredibly it wouldn't budge. _'Whoa,'_ he thought. Shadow growled and glared at her, put his frowned soon turn upside down. He smirked at her, enjoying what she was doing. She too smirked.

"_Thank you_."

* * *

Heyy!! How'd you like it? I made minor changes, from the rough draft. I hope you like reading it!

Anyhow, **please R & R! **It is always appreciated!

Okay, I Love you all! Thanks readers!

-Samii

(BTW; I'm not dead.)


End file.
